Dear Uncle Harry, Hugo Sorting Story
by Dark-Princess0923
Summary: Dear Uncle Harry, I'm not even sure how to write this. I haven't sent a letter to my mum and dad yet, though I suppose they are probably going bonkers waiting for one. I just I don't know how to tell them. The sorting hat placed me- His heart drops when he looks back towards the letter and notices faint tear marks. Taking a breath and scribbling a response, he sends the letter...


_**Hello! This is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic, so I want to apologize if the characters seem OOC, but I'll try to make them as close as possible. Let me know what you guys this of this. As everyone knows, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I do not. So, on with the story.**_

* * *

 _*Potter Residence, Godric's Hallow*_

 _September 1, 2019_

The halls and rooms seemed empty on this September first. The last of the children to call this house home was now at Hogwarts, no doubt eating the amazing feast that could put even Molly Weasley's Sunday dinners to shame and making friends with her housemates. Little Lily had been looking forward to this day since she could remember. Every year after dropping off one or more of their children at the train station Little Lily would exclaim she couldn't wait until she was the one getting on the train to start her adventure at what some would call the greatest wizarding school in Europe. Every year her parents would smile and laugh at her antics and spend the night recalling some of their less traumatic stories of their school years. Since picking her brothers up at the end of last term, she had promptly stomped down the stairs every morning to announce how many days there were until she would finally have her turn in boarding the train. If you ask her parents, they would tell you she had probably been counting down the days since she could count.

I guess that's how we find the Boy-Who-Lived, better known as Harry Potter, in his office gazing down at a family picture from two years ago. In the picture James, always the prankster, goes from smiling normally to having cloud of dust exploding around him, courtesy of George. Teddy and Albus, who were sitting close to their brother/adopted-godbrother turn around and start coughing. Lily rolls over on her side laughing, causing her to fall off her mother's lap. After the cloud envelopes the group and disperses, the entire Potter clan are glowing and purple with the two pranksters laughing uncontrollably. Harry smirks at the mayhem. Him and Ginny both had checked his pockets before they took the picture and still don't know how he managed to sneak the WWW by them. The smile drops a little, remembering that all of this children are grown, or should he say growing up. Teddy, his eccentric godson whom he adopted only months after the final battle at request of his grandmother Andromeda, is now 21 and fresh out of Auror training, even after his and Andromeda's obvious displeasure at Teddy's chosen career. James Sirius, true to both his namesakes, is a rowdy 5th year getting ready to take his OWLs come the spring and was recently named Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Albus is the seeker for Slytherin's quidditch team and taking extra classes like his aunt Hermione did in their 3rd year, minus a time tuner that is, and seems to worry more about James' OWLs more than James himself. And now Lily. His youngest and only daughter, boarded the train earlier along with her brothers and cousins.

"Dinners done." Harry towards the doorway, his green eyes clashing with the hazel of his partner in everything. Ginny smiles and moves into the room. Perching on the edge of his desk, her eyes gaze over the pictures of the children and themselves. "It's going to be so quiet without the kids here anymore. I was thinking we could invite Teddy and Vic to dinner tomorrow. He can tell us how his first day day of being an offical Auror goes."

Placing the picture down, Harry stands, moving between his wife's legs and kissing her cheek. "I think that's a great idea. I might be able to-" Peck. Peck. Peck. Both Potters turn towards the window. On the other side sits a small barn owl caring a letter almost as big as it. Harry is quick to move and allow the big inside. The owl squawks happily and drops the letter on the desk, barley sticking around long enough for its treat before taking off into the night sky. Harry gazes after the owl, who he was able to identify as his nephew Hugo's, as Ginny picks up the letter and reads the messy penmanship, obviously inherited by his father, and sees the letter is addressed to her husband.

"Harry. The letter is for you." Sharing a confused look with his wife, Harry breaks the seal on the letter and beings to read.

 _Dear Uncle Harry,_

 _I'm not even sure how to write this. I haven't sent a letter to my mum and dad yet, though I suppose they are probably going bonkers waiting for one. I just I don't know how to tell them. The sorting hat placed me in Slytherin. I know dad has been less harsh on them since you and him graduated, but I know he still thinks of them, the majority any way, as nothing but evil and death eater wanna-be's. He hates Slytherins. Obviously he doesn't hate Albus or Fred, but what if he's mad that me, his son, is in Slytherin? What if he thinks that I'M evil and disowns me! I know I'e always been different than the others, even Albus and Fred even though we ended up in the same house. The hat told me I had EVERY trait of a Slytherin, the first he's seen in a while. Can you help me Uncle Harry? I hopeless._

 _Your Nephew,_

 _Hugo_

Harry looks at Ginny, who had been reading the letter over his shoulder and is now letting silent tears stream down her face. He ushers her out of the room, asking her to place his food in the fridge and promising to eat later, before sitting down at his desk and pulling out the needed materials. His heart drops when he looks back towards the letter and notices faint tear marks. Taking a breath and scribbling a response, he sends the letter to Hogwarts and thinks over how to handle this.

At breakfast the next morning, Hugo opens the letter from his uncle to see one line scrawled elegantly over the parchment.

 _Hugo, don't worry. I'll take care of it. It will be okay._

 _H.P._

Biting his lip while nodding absentmindedly his head to his dorm mate, he only hopes it will be alright.

* * *

 _ **It has been a while since I've wrote anything. Let me know what you think, if you find any mistakes, and if you would like me to make more NextGen stories!**_


End file.
